Winter Rose
by tee-tah
Summary: Orang itu seperti angin musim dingin. Meninggalkan warna kesedihan dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Credit inside. Pairing: YunhoXLina CSJH , KangtaXLina, YunhoXTiffany


Casts:

Lina a.k.a Lee Jiyeon The Grace/CSJH

U-Know a.k.a Jung Yunho TVXQ

KangTa a.k.a Ahn Chil Hyun

Tiffany Hwang SNSD

**Pairing:** YunhoXJiyeon

YunhoXTiffany

Chil HyunXJiyeon

Author notes: My First CSSK (Ceong Sang Shin Ki) fiction. Don't bash the **artist** or the **pairing** if you don't like that. Just bash **me** as an **author**. This fanfic is dedicated for Berty Alvionita, my 'uke' that really like Tiffany Hwang…

Pria berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut brunette itu duduk diam sambil merasakan dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling dingin, selama hidupnya. Lebih dingin dari hari-hari di musim dingin sebelumnya. Karena pada hari ini. Detik ini. Ia merasakan sebuah lubang di hatinya yang menganga begitu lebar, mendadak dingin. Sedingin hari ini. Sedingin butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Ia patah hati.

Ia kemudian merapatkan mantel tebal cokelatnya, meletakkan kedua tangan di saku mantelnya dan menghela napas berat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman tempat ia berada saat ini. Tiba-tiba, pupilnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang mengukir lubang dalam hatinya. Mawar? Mawar itu mampu hidup di cuaca sedingin ini? Kemudian pria berkulit kecokelatan itu teringat janjinya untuk melihat mawar itu tumbuh bersama gadis yang sangat dicintainya –yang juga telah mengukir lubang di hatinya—

Ia terus saja mengamati mawar musim dingin itu. Kemudian mencabutnya dan mendekatkannya pada dadanya yang sesak, lalu mematahkan kelopak-kelopaknya hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Seperti hatinya yang telah hancur. Ia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia melupakan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat dengan sedikit perasaan… Tak rela?

**~Orang itu seperti angin musim dingin. **

**Meninggalkan warna kesedihan **

**Menghilang dalam sekejap~**

**(Miwako Sato - Detective Conan)**

**Winter Rose **

_For You..._

_The one, who give me an endless and greatest love_

Derap langkah pria berkulit kecokelatan itu mendadak melambat. Ia hendak melihat pertandingan basket antar-kelas yang diadakan di lapangan basket _outdoor _sekolah. Namun mata serupa musangnya seolah enggan berpaling dari sesosok gadis yang memilih duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon akasia yang sesekali tampak menggugurkan daun-daunnya.

Yunho –nama pria itu— mulai tak fokus memerhatikan pertandingan basket, ia malah tetap memerhatikan gadis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, hingga membuat dadanya berdesir kencang. Yunho mengenal gadis itu. Ia adalah Lee Jiyeon, kakak kelasnya –Yunho duduk di kelas 1 SMU, sedang Jiyeon di tingkat akhir—

Gadis berambut lurus sebahu dengan warna sedikit kemerahan itu duduk di bawah pohon akasia sambil mendengarkan music melalui _ipod_nya –yang disambungkan melalui _headset_— bibir kemerahannya tampak menirukan syair lagu yang didengarkannya, sambil sesekali menjentikkan jari-jarinya yang lentik mengikuti irama lagu.

Yunho hanya bisa diam, mengamati gadis yang notabene adalah kakak kelasnya itu. Di seantero sekolah, Jiyeon dikenal sebagai seorang senior yang dingin. Itulah mungkin sebabnya banyak junior yang memutuskan hengkang dari klub Bahasa Inggris yang diketuainya. Dari awal, Jung Yunho telah merasa penasaran pada kakak kelasnya yang satu itu, dan saat melihatnya secara langsung kali ini, rasa penasaran itu pun kian membuncah. Mungkin benar ungkapan seseorang, bahwa wanita misterius yang mampu membuat penasaran akan terlihat sangat menarik. Yunho tak pernah percaya pada omong kosong seperti itu. Namun setelah ia bertemu Jiyeon, segalanya menjadi mungkin baginya…

"_My name is Yunho Jung. Just call me Yunho. The most handsome boy in Shin Ki High School_," Yunho memerkenalkan diri di depan para anggota klub Bahasa Inggris Shinki _High School_ yang mayoritasnya adalah para gadis. Ekor matanya menatap Jiyeon yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Gadis itu tak memerhatikan Yunho, berbeda sekali dengan para siswi yang sesekali tersenyum padanya, seolah ingin menarik perhatian pemuda Jung satu ini. Mungkin inilah sebabnya ia tertarik pada Jiyeon. Ia … berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Membuat seorang Jung Yunho semakin bertekad untuk menaklukkannya.

"_Ah, Thanks Yunho-sshi. You can come back to your seat_," Seorang senior lain bernama Bora—wakil ketua klub Bahasa Inggris— mengakhiri acara perkenalan member baru. Ia pun melemparkan pandangan pada Jiyeon, meminta petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Gadis berambut lurus kemerahan sebahu itu akhirnya berdiri. Tanpa ekspresi, dan menatap ke semua anggota klub.

"Yunho-_sshi_, aku tak ingin di tengah-tengah kegiatan, kau mengundurkan diri seperti yang lainnya. Jika kau pikir klub ini hanya sebagai ajang bermain-main, lebih baik kau tidak perlu bergabung. Pintu keluar masih terbuka lebar," Suasana yang semula riuh, kini berubah menjadi dingin. Namun Yunho hanya tersenyum. Bocah tengil itu pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jiyeon.

"_Noona_ tenang saja… Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka main-main," pria Jung itu berujar pelan di hadapan wajah Jiyeon—yang notabene adalah seniornya— lalu beranjak pergi. Para anggota klub bahasa Inggris tampak menahan napas sejenak. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh ketua klub mereka yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu," Jiyeon akhirnya berujar lirih, sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang sekilas terlihat seperti seringai.

Semenjak Yunho bergabung dengan klub bahasa Inggris, ia jadi lebih tahu tentang Jiyeon. Gadis itu amat membenci rasa vanilla. Entah mengapa. Hanya Jiyeon yang tahu. Yang jelas, ketika Yunho menyodorkan es krim rasa vanilla pada gadis yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, wajah Jiyeon berubah merah dan gadis itu memuntahkan segala isi perutnya di toilet. Dan pria Jung itu langsung saja mendapat 'semburan' dari Bora, Bokyung dan Sungmi yang merupakan teman dekat Jiyeon.

Satu hal lagi yang baru diketahui Yunho tentang Jiyeon ; gadis itu merupakan penggemar berat film horror dan music _j-rock_ milik The Gazzete dan Laruku. Itu terbukti dari banyaknya film dan musik bergenre seperti itu di laptopnya. Gadis itu semakin menarik bagi Yunho. Ia berbeda. Makin membuatnya ingin jatuh lebih dalam dan mengenal gadis bermarga Lee itu lebih jauh.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku!" Jiyeon berteriak dengan nada keras ke arah Yunho yang sedari tadi menjajari langkahnya dengan menuntun sebuah sepeda. Gadis itu agaknya merasa frustasi dengan adik kelas yang terus saja mengganggunya beberapa hari ini.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikuti _noona_? Rumahku juga melewati arah ini!" dusta Yunho seolah tak mau kalah. Jiyeon hanya mendengus kesal seraya memercepat langkahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terus berjalan –dengan Yunho yang terus saja menguntit di belakangnya— akhirnya, Jiyeon tiba juga di depan bangunan yang tak terlampau besar dan bercat cokelat. Dari luar Nampak sederhana, tapi jika kau mengamatinya dengan saksama, bangunan rumah itu sangat unik dengan arsitektur klasik yang mungkin sedikit menyontek gaya Eropa. Tiba-tiba Yunho terperanjat. Bukan. Bukan karena memandangi rumah itu. Bukan. Hanya saja, di depan gerbang rumah itu, matanya melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya berdiri dan hendak memasuki pelataran rumah itu.

Tiffany. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Jiyeon dan gadis itu? Tiffany –teman sekelas Yunho yang merupakan pindahan dari Amerika— bahkan tak pernah berbicara sedikit pun tentang Jiyeon, saat Yunho dan dirinya saling bertukar cerita tentang keluarga masing-masing. Ia masih ingat ketika Tiffany mengatakan bahwa kini ibunya menikah bersama pria lain, setelah ayahnya meninggal. Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Tiffany terpaksa tinggal di Amerika bersama bibinya. Dan sekarang ia kembali ke Korea atas permintaan ibunya yang meninggal beberapa bulan setelah ia pulang ke Korea. Lalu adakah keterkaitan Jiyeon dengan semua cerita Tiffany itu? Yunho tak menyadari bahwa dua gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya itu sama-sama telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan Yunho pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bangunan itu, disertai dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa enyah dari hatinya.

Di dalam rumah berasitektur Eropa klasik itu, Jiyeon dan Tiffany terdiam seperti biasanya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terluncur dari bibir keduanya. Mungkin terkadang hanya sesekali percakapan seperti biasa, "Sudah makan?" atau "Mau makan apa hari ini?". Dan Jiyeon-lah yang selalu pertama kali membuka percakapan dan biasanya hanya ditanggapi Tiffany dengan sekedar anggukan atau gelengan semata.

Ayah Tiffany telah meninggal sejak dirinya masih duduk di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar—empat tahun lalu— Dan saat itulah ibunya menikah dengan AyahJiyeon. Tiffany yang tidak bisa menerima kehadiran ayah baru sejak awal pun menyatakannya secara terang-terangan ketidaksukaannya dengan mengikuti bibinya pindah ke Amerika. Ibunya malah membiarkannya. Tidak menghalanginya sama sekali. Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah tanpa mendengar kabar satu sama lain, ibu Tiffany menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan saat itulah ia baru mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa ibunya tengah sakit setelah suaminya –ayah Jiyeon— meninggal dunia setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka.

Fanny –nama kecil Tiffany— menatap Jiyeon yang tengah duduk di sofa sebelahnya sambil mengganti-ganti _chanel _Televisi. Ia menatapi kakak tirinya itu. Kemudian ia teringat akan Yunho yang tadi berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Kau mengenal Yunho?" Fanny membuka pembicaraan. Tak menatap Jiyeon. Ia hanya membolak-balik majalah fashion yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Apa?" Jiyeon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Fanny. Apakah adik tirinya itu mengenal Jung Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu? Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, ponsel Jiyeon berdering nyaring.

"Ah, Chil Hyun-_oppa. _Ada apa menelopon? Tumben sekali," ujar Jiyeon sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya. Sejenak, tak nampak sama sekali bahwa ia adalah Lee Jiyeon yang dikenal sebagai seorang senior yang dingin terhadap juniornya. Sedingin apapun, ia tetap sosok yang boleh dikatakan sangat hangat, apabila berhadapan dengan Ahn Chil Hyun. Yang mulai dikenalnya semenjak dirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Tiffany Hwang –sekitar empat tahun lalu-

Ahn Chil Hyun? Deg. Dada Tiffany bergemuruh kencang menahan sesuatu yang seolah menyesakkan dadanya. Ia sudah lama mengenal Chil Hyun. Lebih lama dari siapapun. Bahkan Jiyeon, sekalipun. Dulu ia menganggap Chil Hyun seperti kakak dan seorang 'peri penolong' untuknya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Jiyeon empat tahun lalu, ia berubah. Ia menjadi lebih sering memerhatikan gadis Lee itu daripada dirinya. Jiyeon telah merenggut segalanya. Semua yang ia miliki. Ibunya dan Ahn Chil Hyun. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dimana Jiyeon tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan Chil Hyun melalui ponsel. Dada gadis itu terasa sesak. Ia tidak meminta Chil Hyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya –karena Fanny hanya menganggapnya kakak—. Ia hanya memohon agar pria itu tetap menyayanginya seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum Jiyeon masuk dalam kehidupan keduanya.

**~My heart hurts because of you and keeps hurting.  
Because I'm missing you. My tears are falling again~**

**[Tears are Flowing – Shin Jae]**

"Fanny-_yah! _Aku ingin berbicara sebentar padamu…" Jung Yunho menghampiri Tiffany yang duduk di dekat jendela. Gadis berambut panjang lurus berwana hitam itu pun akhirnya menoleh, dan kemudian mendongak pada pria yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Demi tuhan, Jung Yunho sangat tampan di matanya. Entah mengapa Fanny menyukai mata pria Jung yang serupa musang itu.

"Ada apa Yunho-_yah_?" Ia pun menggeser sebuah kursi di sampingnya dan membiarkan Jung Yunho duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun menopangkan dagu pada kedua tangannya, menunggu pria itu mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diucapkan Yunho padanya. Diam-diam, ia merasa seluruh sel di tubuhnya seolah menjerit menginginkan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan Jiyeon? Ehm… Maksudku… aku kemarin melihat kalian masuk ke rumah yang sama?" Yunho terus saja mencerocos tanpa memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang nampak pada muka Tiffany.

"Dia… Kakak tiriku," gadis berambut panjang nan lurus itu berujar dengan pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara keduanya. Antara Yunho dan Jiyeon. Ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang Yunho sembunyikan dari cara pria itu merapal nama kakak tirinya itu. Ia pun menghela napas berat.

"Apa? Mengajarimu Bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja!" Jiyeon berujar sambil memicingkan matanya. Ya, sepulang sekolah Yunho mencegat Lee Jiyeon di gerbang sekolah. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengajak gadis itu untuk berjalan-jalan santai saja bersamanya. Akan tetapi setelah mengingat bahwa gadis Lee itu adalah tipikal orang yang sulit untuk diajak santai, Yunho akhirnya memutar otaknya dan tiba-tiba keluarlah ide 'Belajar Bahasa Inggris' itu.

"Apa _noona _tega membiarkanku gagal dalam ulangan harian besok? Reputasiku sebagai anggota klub Bahasa Inggris Shin Ki _high school _sedang dipertaruhkan disini!" Yunho berujar dengan sedikit menghela napas panjang, menampakkan diri bahwa dia seolah hampir putus asa. Jiyeon menghela napas panjang, merasa sedikit sebal pada junior berkulit kecoklatan yang kini sedang merajuk kepadanya. Bagaiamanapun juga, ia adalah ketua klub Bahasa Inggris, dan ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menambah pengetahuan anggotanya yang masih sedikit tentang Bahasa Inggris. Akhirnya Jiyeon pun mengangguk –dengan sangat berat hati—

"Ah! _Noona _memang baik! Ayo cepat naik, kita ke rumahku sekarang juga!" Yunho tampak sangat bersemangat. Mau tak mau Jiyeon pun naik pada boncengan sepeda pancal milik Yunho, dengan menumpukan tangannya pada pundak pria berkulit kecoklatan itu. Dalam hati Yunho memuji kepintarannya dalam berbohong. Ia harus mendapatkan penghargaan untuk semua ini!

Sepeda itu mulai melaju menjauhi bangunan Shin Ki _high school _diiringi dengan pandangan bingung para siswa yang juga sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Seorang Lee Jiyeon berboncengan dengan Jung Yunho! Sebuah berita yang mungkin esok akan menjadi _headline news _di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Namun dari beberapa siswa di sana, ada seorang siswa yang nampak menatap nanar ketika sepeda itu beranjak meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. Dia. Ahn Chil Hyun. Orang yang sangat mencintai Lee Jiyeon, bahkan semenjak Jung Yunho belum mengenal gadis itu. Bukan hanya dia, seorang gadis yang semula tengah berjalan 'normal' pun merasakan hal serupa dengan Chil Hyun. Dia –gadis yang menaruh hati pada Yunho— merasakan lubang di hatinya menganga begitu lebar. Sakit.

"Pegangan yang kencang! Nanti kau jatuh!" perintah Yunho sambil menahan tawa. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ini semua menggelikan baginya. Bayangkan saja, saat ini ia sedang membonceng senior paling dingin di sekolahnya. Bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan terssendiri baginya?

"Tidak akan! Kalau hanya begini saja, aku tak akan terjatuh, tahu?" Jiyeon mendengus dengan jengkel. Berharap bahwa ini semua akan segera berakhir sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, ditemani dengan lagu dari band kegemarannya –The Gazzete dan Laruku— . Setelah Jiyeon berujar seperti itu, muncul keisengan di benak Yunho. Ia dengan –sengaja— memacu sepedanya dengan kencang, lalu mengeremnya mendadak. Sontak saja hal itu membuat tubuh Jiyeon terpental ke arahnya. Menabrak punggungnya. Gadis itu lalu memukuli punggung kokoh Yunho dengan kesal dan setengah berteriak. Yunho hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan Jiyeon tadi. Setidaknya Jiyeon sudah bersikap lebih 'ekspresif', tidak dingin lagi kepadanya.

"Kalau kau lakukan ini lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, Jung Yunho!"

Jiyeon diam-diam mengamati wajah Yunho yang nampak serius mengerjakan soal tentang materi _Passive Voice _yang diberinya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada dalam ruang keluarga di kediaman Jung Yunho. Orangtua Yunho sedang berdinas di luar kota selama tiga minggu, jadi mereka meninggalkan putera semata wayangnya seorang diri ditemani dengan para pembantunya. Saat mengamati wajah pria yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda itu, ia merasa bahwa pria Jung itu memiliki wajah yang sangat menarik. Matanya yang tajam serupa musang, Dagunya yang lancip dan melandai, raut wajahnya yang keras dan tegas namun hangat. Ditambah lagi tahi lalat yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya itu. Segala kesempurnaan itu terbingkai dalam wajahnya. Membuat dada setiap gadis pasti berdesir kencang saat melihatnya. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis Lee itu. Sayangnya saat ia menyadari rasa itu dalam hatinya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikanya.

"_Noona, _aku sudah selesai. Hari sudah gelap dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Yunho sembari menutup diktat yang dipegangnya. Ekspresi wajah Jiyeon mendadak berubah. Secepat inikah? Apakah ia harus kembali ke dunianya? Ke rumahnya yang sepi? Ia terkadang benci kembali ke rumah. Karena ia yakin, tak akan pernah ada yang menunggunya. Tiffany bahkan tak mengharapkan kepulangannya dan ia yakin itu.

"Yu…Yunho-_ah._ Aku tak ingin pulang…" akhirnya gadis itu berujar pelan pada Yunho yang tengah bersiap untuk mengantar gadis Lee itu kembali ke rumahnya. Pria itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jiyeon. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa, memangnya?"

"Untuk apa pulang, jika kau tahu bahwa tidak pernah ada yang menunggumu di rumah," Jiyeon memaksakan seulas senyum getir. Ia tahu saat ini ia terlihat sangat parah di mata Yunho. Tak apa. Ia ingin jujur untuk kali ini saja. Ia tak ingin membohongi siapapun –bahkan dirinya sendiri— lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja, ya." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian keluar diikuti dengan Jiyeon yang mengekor di belakangnya. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan motornya. Tak mungkin mengajak seorang gadis berkeliling dengan menggunakan sepeda butut, kan? Setidaknya ia harus meninggalkan sedikit kesan mendalam bagi 'kencan terselubung' mereka yang pertama kali, bukan begitu?

Pria berambut _brunette _dan berkulit kecoklatan itu memacu kendaraannya mengitari sudut-sudut Kota Seoul. Entah mengapa ia merasa dadanya berdebar begitu kencang malam ini, apalagi dengan tangan Jiyeon yang melingkari pinggangnya. Namun ia merasakan ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam diri gadis itu. Yunho dapat merasakannya melalui cara gadis itu melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya. Gadis bermarga Lee itu seolah tengah mencari kehangatan. Astaga! Ia lupa bahwa sedari tadi siang, Jiyeon belum mengganti seragamnya! Pantas saja ia kedinginan seperti itu! Malam hari di musim gugur kali ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"_Noona, _apakah kau kedinginan?" Yunho bertanya pada Jiyeon disela kegiatan mengemudinya dengan sedikit perasaan khawatir.

"Ehm… Sedikit," Jiyeon berujar jujur sambil sesekali menggigil. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Yunho terulur ke belakang –meraih tangan Jiyeon— disela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya. Jiyeon hanya diam. Ia membeku saat pria itu membimbing satu tangannya untuk 'berlindung' dalam saku jaket tebalnya. Jiyeon merasakan pipinya memanas. Gadis itu tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria sebelumnya, kecuali Ahn Chil Hyun. Akan tetapi, saat Chil Hyun melakukan hal yang sama padanya, Jiyeon tak pernah merasakan apapun. Hatinya tak pernah berdebar sekencang ini dan pipinya tak pernah terasa memanas seperti ini. Berbeda saat juniornya yang menyebalkan itu mengarahkan tangannya pada saku jaketnya. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat sosok Lee Jiyeon menjadi seperti ini.

Yunho kemudian menghentikan laju motornya tepat di depan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon bunga Sakura –yang sengaja dikembang biakkan oleh pemerintah daerah setempat di Korea—. Sayangnya, di musim gugur ini Sakura-sakura itu berguguran dengan indahnya. Menggugurkan kelopak-kelopaknya yang cantik berwarna merah jambu. Yunho menggandeng lengan Jiyeon menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon-pohon Sakura yang berguguran itu. Keduanya pun duduk, sambil mengamati 'atraksi' pohon Sakura di musim gugur.

"Kau terlihat kedinginan sekali, biar kubelikan segelas kopi panas," ujar Yunho iba. Ia hendak beranjak, namun Jiyeon menarik lengannya.

"Ah, tidak usah.." Gadis itu berujar pelan sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Yunho-pun kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Kalau begitu, pakai ini!" Yunho berujar seraya melepaskan satu lengan jaketnya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Jiyeon hingga merapat ke arahnya, lalu membalutkan jaket tebal itu pada tubuh keduanya. Baik Yunho maupun Jiyeon merasakan dada mereka berdebar kencang saat tubuh mereka melakukan kontak fisik. Kini mereka tampak seperti dua sejoli di drama-drama _klise_; duduk di antara pohon Sakura yang menggugurkan daunnya sembari berbalutkan satu jaket yang melingkari tubuh mereka berdua. Jiyeon membenci adegan drama yang seperti itu. Akan tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak kuasa mengelak. Bukan. Ia bukan tak kuasa mengelak. Tapi tak ingin. Ya, Jiyeon tak ingin mengelak kehangatan yang mampu diberikan pemuda Jung itu padanya. Sejenak, ia tak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari sosok Jung Yunho. Ia tak ingin segalanya berakhir malam ini. Jika sanggup, ia ingin menghentikan waktu, agar bisa terus di sini bersama Jung Yunho –juniornya yang sangat menyebalkan—

**~Aku ingin menghentikan waktu**

**Agar mampu berada di sisimu.**

**Selamanya~**

**[Tokiwo Tomette – Tohoshinki]**

"Ehm _noona, _sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Fanny?" Yunho bertanya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelanya dan berbalutkan satu jaket dengannya itu. Pria Jung itu berusaha membuat suasana menjadi tidak kaku. Jiyeon diam sejenak. Menghela napas berat. Ia tahu, suatu hari Yunho pasti menanyakan itu padanya.

"… Kalau tidak ingin bercerita.." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara saat mulai mendengar suara Jiyeon.

"_She is my step sister._ Ibunya menikah dengan ayahku empat tahun lalu," Jiyeon menjelaskannya secara singkat.

"Apa…Hubunganmu dan Fanny begitu dekat?"

"_Nope._ Hubungan kami sangat buruk. Ia tak pernah bisa menerimaku dan ayahku sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Setelah pernikahan orangtua kami, ia mengikuti bibinya untuk tinggal di Amerika. Bahkan saat ayahku meninggal setelah dua tahun pernikahan orang tua kami, ia sama sekali tak datang dalam upacara pemakaman beliau dan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Fanny juga tak mau pulang, bahkan saat kubilang ibunya sedang sekarat karena merindukannya. Akhirnya setelah bibinya yang membujuknya, ia mau pulang ke Korea dan tinggal bersama kami hingga ibunya meninggal empat bulan lalu. Hingga kini, sikapnya tak pernah ramah kepadaku. Seperti ada tembok penghalang yang tinggi dan kokoh pada hubungan kami. Padahal, aku sangat ingin menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri…" Jiyeon mengoceh panjang lebar, hingga tak terasa pertahanan yang telah dibagunnya bertahun-tahun runtuh. Ia menangis. Air mata yang tumpah itu menggambarkan betapa banyaknya luka yang tergores di hatinya. Gadis itu kemudian menelungkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Menangislah jika itu mampu membuatmu merasa lebih baik…" ucap Yunho pelan sambil memeluk dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Di mata Yunho, Jiyeon bukan lagi sosok senior yang dingin. Baginya, Lee Jiyeon yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah Lee Jiyeon yang rapuh. Yang mencoba menutupi luka di hatinya dengan bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Yang ingin menyembunyikan luka hatinya pada semua orang. Untuk saat ini, hanya itulah perlindungan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dan jauh dalam relung hatinya, Yunho ingin melindungi gadis itu. Karena pria Jung itu telah jatuh lebih dalam pada Lee Jiyeon. Ia telah jatuh, dan tak mau bangkit lagi.

**~I want to protect you.  
Although it may be difficult, **

**I'm going to say that I love you **

**until the day you first come into my arms~**

**[I Will Protect You- Hero Jaejoong]**

"Coba lihat itu!" perintah Yunho sambil menunjuk kuncup-kuncup mawar yang ada di sebelah bangku yang mereka tempati saat ini. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Jiyeon menoleh.

"Mawar itu masih bisa tumbuh di musim gugur. Aku ingin dapat melihatnya tumbuh bersamamu, Jiyeon-_ah_," tutur Yunho sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjongkok menatap bunga mawar yang baru membentuk kuncup itu.

"Hei! Tidak sopan sekali memanggil seniormu dengan sebutan seperti itu!" hardik Jiyeon berpura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya ia lebih nyaman jika Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jiyeon-_ah_' seperti tadi. Gadis itu kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Yunho menatap kuncup mawar yang masih tumbuh di musim gugur ini.

"Bodoh! Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin, mana mungkin mawar itu bisa tumbuh! Ada-ada saja, kau ini!" Jiyeon menjitak kepala Jung Yunho. Namun dalam hatinya, gadis itu mengamini harapan Yunho. Harapan bahwa saat musim dingin yang akan datang sebentar lagi, mereka berdua dapat melihat kuncup mawar itu tumbuh hingga menjadi bunga yang cantik. Ya, ia berharap bisa berada di sisi Yunho selamanya.

**~My only hope is that you be at my side**

**I will be here only for you. Always.  
Close to heart, close to your love  
Our love blends together, in our hearts.**

**Winter rose~**

**[Winter Rose – Tohoshinki]**

Pukul Sembilan malam Jiyeon tiba di rumahnya. Dan tepat seperti yang ia duga, tak ada yang menunggunya. Di ruang tamu, ia melihat banyak bungkusan. Ia menatap bungkusan itu dengan bingung. Apakah Tiffany yang membeli semua itu? Tiba-tiba adik tirinya itu menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Jiyeon yang tengah mematung di ruang tamu.

"Itu makanan. Dari Chil Hyun-_oppa_," gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu berujar singkat, sambil mengambil majalah dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kenapa tak kau makan saja? tadi aku sudah makan di luar…" Jiyeon berujar pelan dan tersenyum. Ia dan Yunho memang sudah makan malam di kedai kecil dekat taman. Tiffany memandangi wajah Jiyeon yang terlihat sangat senang. Ia tak pernah melihat kakak tirinya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Jiyeon dan Yunho.

"Mana mungkin aku memakannya? Ia membelikannya khusus buatmu!" mendadak nada bicara Tiffany menjadi tinggi. Gadis itu kemudian membating majalahnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Jiyeon tetap mematung di ruang tamu. Sambil berpikir kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Hari telah bergulir begitu cepat. Dan sejak hari dimana mereka pertama kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, hubungan Yunho dan Jiyeon menjadi semakin dekat. Kini Jiyeon sedikit demi sedikit telah berubah. Ia mulai mampu membuka diri pada siapa saja. Bahkan, ada yang mengatakan bahwa keduanya telah berpacaran. Ketika ada pertanyaan seperti itu, Yunho langsung menjawabnya dengan senyuman sambil berkata "Hubungan kami memang sangat dekat. Doakan saja berita itu menjadi kenyataan,". Ketika mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang seperti tadi, Jiyeon jadi salah tingkah. Ia pun memukul pundak Yunho sambil membalas, "Hubungan kepalamu!" begitu seterusnya.

Walaupun tidak ada kata yang mencerminkan komitmen hubungan diantara keduanya, namun bukankah tindakan lebih mencerminkan suatu hubungan? Setidaknya itulah yang terpancar dalam diri keduanya. Yunho sekarang lebih sering menggunakan motor saat pergi ke sekolah, agar bisa mengantar Jiyeon pergi ke tempat kursus sepulang sekolah –untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang semakin dekat—, dan kini Jiyeon sangat jarang bertemu dengan Chil Hyun. Tidak seperti sebelumnya –setidaknya sebelum ia dekat dengan Yunho—. Banyak siswa di sekolah yang mendukung hubungan keduanya. Karena hanya saat dekat dengan Yunho-lah, Jiyeon mampu berubah. Ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai bersikap hangat pada siapapun. Dan itu semua berkat saran dari Yunho. Namun ada dua hati yang tak rela melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Jiyeon sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu akan perasaan Yunho kepadanya. Ia sedikit takut kalau perhatian yang diberikan Yunho selama ini hanyalah semu. Maksudnya, Yunho adalah tipe pria yang perhatian pada semua teman wanitanya. Ia takut jika ternyata dirinya hanyalah satu dari seribu wanita yang diberi perhatian oleh Yunho. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa sosok Jung Yunho telah menghuni ruang special dalam hatinya.

Malam itu, Tiffany hanya mampu meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun. Ia merasakan lubang di hatinya menganga begitu lebar. Ia merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, saat melihat orang yang disukainya menyukai wanita lain. Saat melihat orang yang disukainya tersenyum untuk wanita lain. Kenapa selalu Jiyeon? Tiffany kemudian teringat, saat di kelas Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang amat menohok hatinya.

_ "Fanny-yah, apa kau pikir kakakmu menyukaiku juga? Ketika akan menyatakan cinta, aku selalu takut ditolak. Aku harus bagaimana?"_ pertanyaan dari Yunho itulah yang mengusik pikirannya sedari tadi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian suara Jiyeon mengejutkannya. "Fanny, aku membelikanmu makanan. Ayo kita makan berdua!" begitu ajaknya. Gadis itu tak menyahut. Kemudian tak ada suara lagi dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tiffany terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian berpikir bahwa semua ini harus dihentikan sekarang juga. Sebelum segalanya terlambat. Sebelum ia lebih sakit lagi.

Tiffany akhirnya turun dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jiyeon yang makan sendirian di ruang makan. Ia baru pulang dari tempat kursus, dan ia yakin Yunho yang mengantar gadis itu pulang. Beberapa hari ini wajah Jiyeon tampak bahagia dan Tiffany muak melihatnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian memilih duduk di kursi tepat di depan Jiyeon.

"Fanny-_yah,_ bagaimana rasanya? Enak? Tadi Yunho yang memilihkan tempatnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bahwa makanannya enak, sih…" Jiyeon mencerocos dan Tiffany tidak memerhatikan kicauan gadis itu.

"Jiyeon-_Eonnie_…" Tiffany kemudian menatap Jiyeon lekat-lekat. Semua ini harus dihentikan, sebelum membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Yunho? Tolong katakana sejujurnya padaku," Tiffany berujar pelan sambil menatap mata Jiyeon. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari adik tirinya itu.

"Sejujurnya… Saat berada di dekatnya, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dan kalau ditanya apakah aku menyukainya, aku akan menjawab YA," ucap Jiyeon sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatapi lantai tempatnya berpijak. Salah tingkah. Untuk kali pertama, ia mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada seseorang. Dan Tiffany… Ia merasa hatinya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku juga menyukainya, _Eonnie._ Sejak awal bertemu dengannya hingga sekarang…" Tiffany berujar sambil menatap nanar mata Jiyeon. Ya, ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Menghentikan hubungan antara Yunho dan Jiyeon sebelum keduanya melangkah begitu jauh dan membuatnya merasa semakin kesakitan.

"A…Apa Maksud—" ucapan Jiyeon terputus. Ia merasa terkejut akan pernyataan Tiffany tadi.

"Kau selalu merebut apa yang menjadi milikku,_Eonni. _Ibu, Chil Hyun-_oppa_ dan sekarang Yunho. Tidakkah kau mau memikirkan perasaanku sekali ini saja?" Tiffany berujar jujur. Membuat air matanya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Jiyeon hanya mematung. Tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh adik tirinya itu. Merebut ibunya? Merebut Chil Hyun? Ia tidak pernah merasa merebut siapapun dari Tiffany. Atau, dirinya memang tidak peka?

"Apakah kau tega merebut dia dariku, seperti kau merebut ibu dan Chil Hyun-_oppa_? Apakah kau tak ingat bagaimana pesan terakhir ibu padamu sebelum beliau meninggal. Apa yang beliau katakan? Bisakah kau mengulanginya?" ucapan Tiffany semakin tidak jelas, karena berbaur dengan isakan tangis yang semakin lama tak bisa dibendungnya. Sementara Jiyeon membeku. Tak kuasa membalas perkataan Tiffany.

"Bukankah beliau mengatakan, bahwa kau harus menjagaku dan mengalah demi aku…" ucapan Tiffany tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Jiyeon yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Maukah kau mengalah untukku? Lepaskan Yunho. Aku mohon. Jangan buat aku sedih lagi…" Tiffany berujar sambil bersimpuh di kaki Jiyeon. Memohon agar melepaskan Yunho untuknya. Lidah Jiyeon mendadak kelu. Ia tak bisa membalas sepatah kata-pun.

"Apakah kau bersedia, _Eonnie_?" Tiffany bertanya pada Jiyeon sambil terus bersimpuh di kaki gadis itu. Jiyeon akhirnya menangis. Ia mencintai Yunho. Tapi sesuai pesan terakhir ibunya –ibu tirinya. Ibu Tiffany— ia harus mengalah pada adik tirinya itu. Dadanya mendadak sesak. Ia tak kuasa berpikir. Ia ikut menangis saat melihat adik tirinya itu menangis sambil memohon dan bersimpuh di kakinya.

"Aku… Aku bersedia. Aku akan melepaskan dia…" Jiyeon berujar sambil memeluk tubuh Tiffany. Saat mengucapkannya, tubuhnya terasa bergetar kencang. Hatinya serasa ditusuk sembilu. Hatinya seolah berkhianat dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

**~Aku bersedia hancur,**

**Jika itu mampu membuat segalanya utuh kembali~ **

Mengapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu, khususnya sepanjang hari ini?  
Bukankah aku sudah tersenyum selama satu jam?  
Jangan cemberut, aku menjadi sangat khawatir

Sudah lama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini  
Apakah kau masih tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak mengatahui diriku?  
Apakah kau ini bodoh?

**(7989- Taeyeon ft. KangTa)**

Yunho merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri Jiyeon beberapa hari terakhir ini. Gadis itu seperti sedang menghindarinya. Ia bahkan jarang mengikuti kegiatan klub Bahasa Inggris lagi, ia jarang menerima ajakan Yunho untuk pulang bersama atau mungkin hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu. Ketika Yunho bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jiyeon hanya berujar bahwa ia sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan meminta pria itu untuk tidak mengganggunya. Memangnya ia mengganggu Jiyeon? Yunho bingung sendiri.

Sore ini akhirnya Jiyeon bersedia berbicara dengan Yunho. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat menuju ke sana, ia telah melihat gadis yang disukainya itu duduk di bangku halaman sekolah sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berembus di musim gugur.

"_Noona…_" Jiyeon menoleh. Tanpa senyum. Ia harus mengatakan ini pada Yunho. Meskipun artinya ini harus mennghancurkan hatinya juga.

"Seminggu lagi ujian kelulusan dan setelah itu aku akan berangkat mengambil beasiswa ke Inggris bersama Chil Hyun-_oppa_. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Terimakasih untuk selama ini…" Jiyeon mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan napas saja. _Tolong jangan menangis, Lee Jiyeon. Tolong Jangan menangis. Jangan membuat ini semua semakin sulit. _Jiyeon hendak pergi meninggalkan bangku tempatnya duduk, namun sebelah tangan Yunho menjeratnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau menghindariku beberapa hari terakhir ini, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu? Sebegitu bodohnya-kah kau, Lee Jiyeon? Kita telah menghabiskan waktu bersama begitu lama, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!" nada bicara Yunho menjadi tinggi. Ia masih memegang sebelah tangan gadis itu. Berharap mendapat reaksi positif. Dada Jiyeon bergemuruh kencang. _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Tak ada keraguan akan hal itu!_ kata-kata yang hanya mampu diucapkan Jiyeon jauh dalam relung hatinya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak menyukaimu," Jiyeon berbalik. Menatap mata Yunho dengan tatapan dingin seperti dulu. Tatapan yang sangat tidak disukai Yunho. Tatapan yang mampu menipu siapapun.

"Bohong! Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi"

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! TIDAKKAH KAU MENYADARI ITU?" kalimat yang susah payah meluncur dari tenggorokan Jiyeon. Ia mengucapkan itu untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah baginya. Agar ia lebih mudah meninggalkan pria itu.

**~ You shouldn't love me**

Don't wait for me

**I barely hold back the bitter tears  
And turn around and leave like this~**

**[The Empty Space For You – Park Yoochun]**

Disaat yang bersamaan, muncul Ahn Chil Hyun. Jiyeon berlari ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba memeluk pria itu tepat di hadapan Jung Yunho.

"_See, _Aku mencintai pria ini. Bukan kau," ucap Jiyeon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. Tak memedulikan raut kebingungan dari Ahn Chil Hyun. Dadanya mendadak sakit saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia ingin memeluk pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun kemudian ia sadar, bahwa jika ia melakukannya maka ia selamanya akan terjebak dalam semesta cinta yang ditawarkan Yunho padanya. Dan ia yakin, tak akan mampu keluar lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah berjanji untuk melepaskan pria itu demi Tiffany. Demi kebahagiaan gadis itu.

Musim dingin telah tiba dan sudah lebih dari seminggu Jiyeon berangkat ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studinya bersama Ahn Chil Hyun. Gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam bagi Yunho. Tiffany yang tengah membereskan kamar Jiyeon menemukan secarik kertas yang disisipkan kakak tirinya itu pada sebuah buku berwarna merah jambu. Buku diarinya. Ia membaca sebuah goresan pena di dalamnya.

_Jika itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu,_

_Akan kulakukan._

_Asal dapat dianggap kakak yang baik olehmu._

_Lee Jiyeon._

Seberkas rasa bersalah terbesit di dalam dada Tiffany. Semenjak kepergian Jiyeon ke Inggris, Yunho menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu. Harusnya sebelum melakukan hal ini, ia berpikir akan resikonya. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan pria Jung itu, akan tetapi ia lupa satu hal; ia tak akan pernah mampu mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho. Karena ia yakin bahwa hingga detik ini Yunho masih menyimpan rasa untuk Jiyeon.

Tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, Tiffany telah menghancurkan orang yang sangat menyayanginya demi ego semata. Ia telah menghancurkan Lee Jiyeon dan Jung Yunho. Mungkin sebagai balasannya, ia harus menerima semua ini. Menerima kenyataan bahwa ia bisa berada di samping pria itu namun tak bisa memiliki hatinya. Tak apa, anggap saja itu balasan baginya. Ia tak peduli seberapa banyak Yunho menolaknya. Ia akan tetap berada di dekat pria itu. Sampai pria Jung itu menerima cintanya. Entah sampai kapan.

Pria berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut brunette itu duduk diam sambil merasakan dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling dingin, selama hidupnya. Lebih dingin dari hari-hari di musim dingin sebelumnya. Karena pada hari ini. Detik ini. Ia merasakan sebuah lubang di hatinya yang menganga begitu lebar, mendadak dingin. Sedingin hari ini. Sedingin butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Ia patah hati.

Ia kemudian merapatkan mantel tebal cokelatnya, meletakkan kedua tangan di saku mantelnya dan menghela napas berat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman tempat ia berada saat ini. Tiba-tiba, pupilnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang mengukir lubang dalam hatinya. Mawar? Mawar itu mampu hidup di cuaca sedingin ini? Kemudian pria berkulit kecokelatan itu teringat janjinya untuk melihat mawar itu tumbuh bersama gadis yang sangat dicintainya –yang juga telah mengukir lubang di hatinya—

Ia terus saja mengamati mawar musim dingin itu. Kemudian mencabutnya dan mendekatkannya pada dadanya yang sesak, lalu mematahkan kelopak-kelopaknya hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Seperti hatinya yang telah hancur. Ia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia melupakan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat dengan sedikit perasaan… Tak rela?

"Dasar Jiyeon bodoh! Kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat mawar musim dingin itu tumbuh bersama pria yang tampan sepertiku…" Yunho meracau. Merasakan hatinya yang sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu hingga bernapas-pun rasanya menyakitkan sekali.." pria itu berujar pelan sambil menjaga tembok pertahanannya agar tidak runtuh begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih mencintai Lee Jiyeon, sekalipun gadis itu yang telah mengukir lubang dan menggoreskan luka jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Tapi bukankah ia harus berguru pada Winter Rose itu? Yang mampu tumbuh di cuaca sedingin apapun. Dan ia harus menjadi seperti itu. Agar mampu tetap tegar, di saat seperti apapun. Bahkan jika berada di saat-saat yang membuatnya merasa ingin mati sekalipun.

**END **


End file.
